


Positive punishment or ‘A Partial Victory for the Harkness Model of Social Engineering’

by John_lzhc



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Positive punishment" (also called "Punishment by contingent stimulation") occurs when a behaviour (such as opening a door without knocking) is followed by a negative stimulus (such as seeing your male boss and male co-worker making out), resulting in a decrease in that behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive punishment or ‘A Partial Victory for the Harkness Model of Social Engineering’

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslexic Disclaimer: There is a good chance the following work contains spelling errors and typos. I'm aware of this, and I'm working on it. Most stuff is proofread, but sometimes errors will slip through. If you could either A: _politely point out spelling mistakes and appropriate corrections (British English please)_ , or B: _ignore them_ , that would be very helpful.

Owen walked up to Jack’s office and opened the door without breaking his stride. He got half a step into the room before swinging abruptly round, closing the door sharply as he left.

“Jack not there?” Gwen asked, glancing up from the police reports littering her station as he came back.

“Oh he’s in there” he growled.

“Then what-”

“He’s in there with _Ianto_.”

The inflection made her frown. Those two boys really needed to sort out whatever argument they were always in.

“And?” Tosh demanded when Owen was once again at his desk, a slightly gleeful grin playing about her lips. He sighed, longsuffering.

“He’s in there with his tongue down Ianto’s throat.”

“What?!”

“Ha!” Tosh cried, riding up in her seat slightly as she punched the air victoriously.

“Neither of them showed signs of coming up for air any time soon either.”

“I knew it!”

“Seriously?” Gwen asked, not sure whether to grin or be aghast. “They were snogging?”

“Yep”

“No!”

“Come on, pay up” Tosh prompted.

“ _Really_ seriously?”

“Really _really_ seriously” Owen shot back, waving a folded ten pound note at her as he spoke, before depositing it unceremoniously in Tosh’s waiting hand. She turned back to her computer, smug; Owen put his feet up on his desk and reluctantly returned to shuffling through reports.

Gwen stared at them in mild disbelief.

“I’m sorry, this I’ve got to see to believe. Can you pull up the security footage?”

“Way ahead of you” Tosh smirked. She hit a few more keys, but was met with static. “Damn! They must be blocking the camera feed” She sighed. “Still, proof enough? Especially since Owen paid up.”

“Duno, it’s only a tenner,” she mused doubtfully. “Think I’ll reserve judgement for the moment”

An undisclosed length of time later, the door to Jack’s office opened, and Ianto stepped out, straightening his tie and adjusting his shirt, smiling amiably, lips just a little more red than normal. Tosh tried not to giggle as Owen glowered at him.

“Maybe that’ll teach you to knock before you come barging into a room.” Ianto suggested as he passed their stations. Owen was trying to choke out a response when Jack emerged.

“Oh well, as least you didn’t come in ten minuets later.” He said, grinning, as he made his way to his own desk.

They probably could have marketed Owen’s face as a new brand of red.

Gwen glanced at Tosh, who hitched an eyebrow, questioning.

“Ok,” she conceded. “Jack, I can see teasing, but Ianto? I’m convinced.”

It was three days before anyone at Torchwood opened a door without knocking.


End file.
